yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mevlevi Ayinleri
ÖNSÖZ Mûsikî tarihi, insanlık tarihi kadar eskidir. Bilim adamları insanların konuşmayı bilmedikleri devirde duygu ve düşüncelerini mûsikî ile anlattıklarını söylüyorlar. Mûsikînin dinden doğduğu düşüncesi de bugün mûsikî tarihçileri, felsefeciler ve sosyologlar tarafından benimsenmektedir. İlkel toplumlarda mûsikî bir ibâdet, insanları Yüce Yaratıcı’ ya ulaştıran bir olgu, hatta Tanrı'nın insanlara bir lûtfu kabul edilirdi. Totemizm, Şamanizm, Animizm gibi dinlerde mûsikînin önemli rolü vardı. Bu dinlerin etkisindeki toplumlarda müzisyenler aynı zamanda din adamlarıydılar. İslâmiyet’ i kabûlden önce atalarımızın dini olan Şamanizm’de “kam”, “baksı” ya da “şaman” denilen din adamları ellerindeki çalgı ile çalıp söyleyerek dînî mesajlarını iletirlerdi. İslâmiyet de bu sanatın karşısında olmamıştır. Ancak her olgu gibi mûsikînin de iyi ve doğru yolda; iyi ve doğru duyguları hissettirip, ortaya çıkaracak şekilde kullanılması istenmiştir. İslâm Peygamberi Hz. Muhammed (s.a.s.), Kur’an’ın güzel sesle ve bir kaideye bağlı âhenkle okunmasını emretmiştir. Tecvid ve kıraat böylece doğmuştur ki, bu ilimlerin mûsikî ile yakın ilişkileri vardır. Mûsikî, İslâmiyet’i kabûlden sonra da müslüman Türkler’in yaşamlarının her safhasında önce olduğu gibi yer almaya devam etmiştir. Düğünlerde, bayramlarda, asker uğurlama ve karşılama törenlerinde, her türlü dînî törenlerde, hatta savaşlarda bile mûsikî yer almıştır. Dînî Türk Mûsikîsi icrâ edildiği mekânlara göre Câmi Mûsikîsi ve Tekke Mûsikîsi başlıkları altında ikiye ayrılabilir. Birbirine yakın bu iki türden Tekke Mûsikîsi’nde insan seslerinin yanı sıra enstrümanlara da yer verilmiştir. Câmi Mûsikîsi’ nde ise enstrüman kullanılmaz. Ezan, kaamet, salâ, salâtü’s-selâm, mi’râciye, mevlîd, tekbîr, temcîd, tesbîh, mahfel sürmesi, münâcaat gibi câmiye ait formlarla; mevlevî âyini, nefes, durak gibi tekkeye ait formlar ve her iki mekânda da ortak kullanılan ilâhi, tevşîh, şugl, na’ t gibi formlar Dînî Türk Mûsikîsi’ ni oluşturur. Câmi Mûsikîsi eserlerinde görülen zâhidâne, ağır başlı üslûp, Tekke Mûsikîsi eserlerinde yerini tasavvufî bir coşkuya bırakır. Bu coşkulu oluşumda bir çok tarikatta yer alan ve mûsikî eşliğinde yapılan “zikir” in rol oynadığı söylenebilir. Tekke Mûsikîsi formlarından en gelişmiş olanı Mevlevi Âyinleri’ dir. Bu eserler aynı zamanda tüm Türk Mûsikîsi’ nin en geniş, en sanatlı ve en önemli eserleridir. Mevlevî Âyinleri; Hz.Mevlânâ’ nın ebedî âleme intikâlinden sonra ona ve onun düşüncelerine âşık insanların kurdukları “Mevlevîlik” tarîkatının ürünleridir. Bu yüzden kitabımıza Hz.Mevlânâ ve Mevlevîliği anlatarak başladık. Kitabımız bir Mevlânâ biyografisi yahut bir Mevlevîlik araştırması olmadığından bu bölümlerde genel ve üzerinde ittifak edilen bilgilere yer verdik. Mümkün olduğunca ayrıntılardan uzak durmaya çalıştık. Mevlevî Âyinleri’nin bestelenmesine sebep olan Semâ’ Töreni’ni anlatırken semâ’ fotoğraflarıyla konunun anlaşılırlığını arttırmaya gayret ettik. Çünkü Mevlevî Âyini form olarak Semâ’ Töreni’nden hareket almakta; her kısmı Semâ’ Töreni’nin bir kısmını mânâ ve biçim yönünden yansıtmaktadır. Hiç şüphe yok ki, Mevlevî Âyinleri konusu bir değil yüzlerce kitap konusu olabilecek, üzerine ciltlerce eserler yazılabilecek kadar geniştir. Biz burada Mevlevî Âyinleri’nin temel özelliklerini araştırıp ortaya koymaya uğraştık. Bu konuda yazılmış eserlerin tamamına yakınını inceledik. Pek çok bilgiye de Mevlevî Âyinleri’ nin bizzat kendilerini inceleyerek ulaşabildik. Mevlevî Âyini bestekârlarının doğum - ölüm tarihlerini tespitte hicrî tarih bildiren kaynaklara ve varsa ebced hesabıyla düşürülen tarih dizelerine yönelip, onları titizlikle milâdî tarihe çevirdik. Burada karşımıza çıkan hicrî yılın, milâdî yılın bir değil çoğu kez iki yılına karşılık gelmesi problemini her iki yılı da yazıp; kuvvetle muhtemel olan uzun yılın altını çizmek sûretiyle çözmeyi uygun gördük. Bir örnek vermek gerekirse: Dellâlzâde İsmâil Efendi hicrî 1212 yılında doğmuştur. Ölümü için Hâfız’ın mezar taşına düşürdüğü tarih mısrâı ise hicrî 1286’ ya karşılık gelir. “Huld’ü Dellâlzâde’ye dâim mekân ede Hudâ” H.1286 H.1212 yılı milâdi 1797 yılının 26 Haziran’ında başlayıp, 1798 yılının 14 Haziran’ında biter. Dolayısıyla doğumu 1797-1798 yıllarından birisi olup çok az da olsa 1797 olma ihtimali daha fazladır. Ölümü olan H.1286 yılı ise milâdi 1869 yılının 13 Nisan’ında başlayıp, 1870 yılının 2 Nisan’ında son bulur. Dolayısıyla ölümü 1869- 1870 yılarından birisi olup, büyük ihtimalle 1869 yılıdır. (Kitapta verilen cetvel incelenirse her iki yılın da yazılmış, ihtimâli yüksek olan yılların altının çizilmiş olduğu görülür). Yine Mevlevî Âyini bestekârlarını listelerken vefât etmiş olanlarla yaşayanları ayrı ayrı sıralamayı uygun gördük Vefât etmiş olanları ölüm tarihlerine, yaşayanları ise doğum tarihlerine göre sıraladık. Bestelenmiş bütün Mevlevî Âyinleri’ne hakkında ne söyleniyor olursa olsun kitapta yer verdik. Forma uygunluğu, geleneğe uygunluğu konusunda hiçbir ayırıma gitmeyip bunu müzikolog ve icrâcıların yorumlarına bıraktık. A - Hz.MEVLÂNÂ 1- Hayâtı Hz.Mevlânâ, 30 Eylül 1207 tarihinde eski Türk kültür merkezlerinden - bugün Afganistan sınırları içinde bulunan - Belh şehrinde doğdu 1. Asıl adı Muhammed Celâleddin’dir 2. Âlimlerle dolu bir ailenin çocuğuydu. Büyükbabası Hüseyin Hatibî, yaşadığı devrin büyük bilginlerindendi. Babası Bahâeddin Veled ise “Sultânü’l Ulemâ - Âlimler Sultânı” diye anılırdı 3. Sultânü’l Ulemâ, sözünü kimseden sakınmayan dürüst bir insandı. Okuttuğu derslerinde ve vaazlarında doğru bildiği her şeyi hiçbir sınır tanımaksızın söylerdi. Bu sebeple başta Fahreddin Râzî olmak üzere devrin diğer bilginleriyle ve Sultan Harezmşah’la arası açıldı. Bu arada gerçekleşen kanlı moğol istilâsı da onun Belh ile bağlarının kopmasına sebep oldu. 1212-1213 yıllarında ailesi ve yakın dostları ile beraber Belh’ten ayrıldılar. Hz.Mevlânâ bu esnâda 5-6 yaşlarındaydı 4. Bahâeddin Veled, Belh’den ayrılırken hacca niyet etmişti. Nişâbur’a uğradıktan sonra bir kervanla Bağdat’a oradan Kûfe yoluyla Mekke’ye vardı. Hac farîzasını yerine getirdikten sonra Şam’da bir müddet kaldı. Oradan Malatya, Erzincan ve nihayet Sivas, Kayseri, Niğde yoluyla Karaman’a gelip yerleşti 5. On yıla yakın bir zaman süren bu yolculuk esnasında Bahâeddin Veled, devrin önemli kültür merkezlerini dolaşmış, buralarda âlimlerle fikir alışverişlerinde bulunmuştur. Bahâeddin Veled, artık evlenme çağına gelmiş olan oğlu Celâleddin’i (Hz.Mevlânâ’yı), 1225 yılında Semerkand’lı Hoca Şerâfeddin Lala’nın kızı Gevher Hatun ile evlendirdi. Hz.Mevlânâ’nın ölümünden sonra Mevlevîlik Tarikatı’nı kuran “Sultan Veled” diye tanıdığımız oğlu Bahâeddin’de burada doğmuştur 6. Yedi yıldır Karaman’da ikamet etmekte olan babası Bahâeddin Veled’in şöhreti doğruluğu, fazîleti ve sözünün tesiri gittikçe yayılıyordu. Anadolu Selçuklu sultanı Alâeddin Keykûbat, bu şöhretli âlimi dâvet etti. 3 Mayıs 1228 tarihinde Konya’ya gelip yerleştiler. Başta Sultan Alâeddin olmak üzere devrin ileri gelenleri ve halk tarafından büyük ilgi, saygı ve sevgi ile karşılandılar 7. Burada vaaz ve dersleri ile etrafını aydınlatan Bahâeddin Veled, 24 Şubat 1231 tarihinde ebedî aleme göçtü. Bu esnâda 24 yaşında olan Hz.Mevlânâ, babasının vasiyeti, dostlarının ve halkın ısrarları ile onun yerine ders okutmaya başladı 8. Mevlânâ babasından sonra bir yıl kadar mürşîdsiz kaldı. Seyyid Burhâneddin Muhakkık Tirmîzî Konya’ya gelince onun mânevî terbiyesi altına girdi. Seyyid Burhâneddin, ilmi ve irfânı yüksek bir mürşiddi. Aynı zamanda Sultânü’ l Ulemâ’nın da öğrencisi ve halifesiydi. Hz.Mevlânâ dokuz yıl onun ilminden, irfânından feyz aldı, pişti, olgunlaştı. Yüksek ilimlerde daha çok derinleşmek için Seyyid Burhâneddin’in izniyle Halep’e ve Şam’a gitti. Yedi yıl süren bu seyahatten sonra Konya’ya dönen Mevlânâ, mürşîdi tarafından takdîr ve taltîf edilip, irşadla görevlendirildi. Babasının ve dedelerinin usûlüne uyarak beş yıl kadar ders okuttu, vaaz etti. Rivâyetlere göre yüzlerce talebesi ve binlerce mürîdi vardı. 1244 yılında Konya’ya gelen Şemseddin Tebrîzî adlı bir zat, onun ilimle dolu dünyasında “aşk” ile yepyeni ufuklar açtı 9. Bu iki ilâhî âşık, bir müddet yalnızca bir köşeye çekilerek kendilerini tamamen Hakk’a verdiler. Günlerce, gecelerce sohbetlere daldılar. Birbirlerinde kendilerini ve Yüce Allah’ın eşsiz güzelliklerinin tecellîlerini gördüler. Buluştuklarında Hz.Mevlânâ 38, Hz.Şems 60 yaşlarında idiler. Artık Mevlânâ bütün zamanını Şems ile sohbete ayırıyordu. Bu ilâhî aşkı idrâk etmekten âciz olanlar, Hz.Mevlânâ’nın Şems’e olan ilgisini kıskanarak, ileri geri konuşmaya başladılar. Bu sözleri duyan Şems üzüldü ve 1246 yılında Konya’yı terk edip Şam’a gitti 10. Şems gidince Hz.Mevlânâ derin üzüntülere boğuldu. Şems’i tedirgin ederek uzaklaşmasına neden olanlar da Mevlânâ’nın bu hâli karşısında pişmân oldular. Hz.Mevlânâ bir mektup yazarak oğlu Sultan Veled’in de bulunduğu bir kâfileyi Şam’a gönderdi. Şems mektubu okudu ve Hz.Mevlânâ’nın dâvetini geri çevirmeyerek 1247 yılında Konya’ ya döndü 11. Şems’in dönmesine herkes sevindi. Hz.Mevlânâ artık gülüyor, ziyâfetler veriyor, sema’ meclisleri düzenliyordu. Şems’le sohbet günlere ve gecelere sığmıyordu. Fakat bu huzurlu günler uzun sürmedi. Dedikodular, çirkin sözler ve iftiralar yeniden başladı. 1247-1248 yılında Şems aniden kayboldu 12. Onu bir daha ne gören, ne de izini bulan olmadı. Hz.Mevlânâ, Şems’i çok aradı. Ayrılığın büyük acısıyla şiirler söyledi, gözyaşları döktü. İki kere Şam’a gittiyse de izine rastlayamadı. Şems’in bedenî varlığını bulamayan Hz.Mevlânâ, onu mânâ yönünden kendinde buldu ve aramaktan vazgeçti. Bir şiirinde şöyle der: Beden bakımından ondan ayrıyım ama, bedensiz ve cansız ikimiz de bir nûruz. Ey arayan kişi! İster onu gör, ister beni. Ben O’yum, O da ben. Hz.Mevlânâ, Şems’ten sonra kendisine dost ve halîfe olarak Selâhaddin Zerkûbî’yi seçti. Bu zatla sohbetlerde bulundu. Artık rûhen mânevî bir âlemde yaşadığından mürîdlerinin irşâd ve terbiyesi ile ilgilenmedi. Bunun için en güvendiği ehil dostu Şeyh Selâhaddin’i görevlendirdi 13. On yıl kadar sonra Şeyh Selâhaddin’in de ebedî âleme intikâliyle Hz.Mevlânâ sırdaşlığını Çelebi Hüsâmeddin’le sürdürdü. Bu dönemde insanlık tarihinin en büyük mîrâsı arasına girmiş olan Mesnevî’si vücûda geldi 14. Hz.Mevlânâ Çelebi Hüsâmeddin’in sohbetiyle ülfet ederken, ansızın yıkıcı bir hummâya yakalandı. Hekimlerin çabaları fayda vermedi. 17 Aralık 1273 Pazar günü o mârifet güneşi gayb âlemine göç buyurdu 15. 2 - Düşünceleri Hz.Mevlânâ için ölüm, sevgiliye kavuşmaktır. Bir gazelinde ölüm hakkında şöyle der: Öldüğüm gün tabutum götürülürken, bende bu dünya derdi var sanma... Benim için ağlama, yazık, vah vah deme; Şeytanın tuzağına düşersen, o zaman eyvah demenin sırasıdır, Cenâzemi gördüğün zaman firâk, ayrılık deme, Benim kavuşmam, buluşmam işte o zamandır, Beni toprağa verdikleri zaman, elvedâ elvedâ demeye kalkışma, Mezar, cennet topluluğunun perdesidir. Batmayı gördün değil mi? Doğmayı da seyret, güneşle aya gurûbdan hiç ziyân gelir mi? Hangi tohum yere ekildi de bitmedi? Ne diye insan tohumunda şüpheye düşüyorsun? Hangi kova kuyuya salındı da dolu dolu çıkmadı? Can Yusuf’u ne diye kuyuda feryad etsin? Bu tarafta ağzını yumdun mu, o tarafta aç Zîrâ senin Hayy u Hû’yun, mekânsızlık âleminin fezâsındadır 16. Bir başka şiirinde de şöyle der: Kardeş, mezârıma defsiz gelme; çünkü Allah meclîsinde gamlı durmak yaraşmaz. Hak Teâlâ beni aşk şarabından yaratmıştır. Ölsem, çürüsem bile ben yine o aşkım 17. Hz.Mevlânâ, hayatı boyunca Kur’an hükümlerinin âdâbına riâyet ederek, Allah’ ın haram kıldığı şeylerden çekinmiş; kendi ilmini, irfânını, benliğini, hâsılı tüm varlığını Hz.Muhammed’in varlığında yok etmiş, gerçek takvâ sahibi bir şahsiyettir. Mesnevî’nin V.Cildinde şöyle der: Şerîat muma benzer, yol gösterir; ele mum almadan yol alınmaz. Yoldan yürüyüp gittin mi, bu gidişin, bu yürüyüşün tarîkattır. Ulaştın mı, gideceğin yere vardın mı, maksadına eriştin mi, bu da hakîkattır... Şerîat bilgidir; tarikat iş, güç, kulluk; hakîkatse, Allah’ a ulaşmaktır. Şu rubâîsinde de Kur’an-ı Kerim ve Hz.Muhammed’e bağlılığını apaçık ortaya koyar; Men bende-i Kur’ânem, eger can dârem, Men hâk-i reh-i Muhammed-i Muhtârem, Ger naklî koned cuz in kez ez guftârem, Bîzârem ez u vez an suhan bîzârem. Canım bedende oldukça Kur’ân’ın kuluyum, Seçilmiş Muhammed’in yolunun toprağıyım, Birisi sözlerimden bundan başka söz naklederse, O nakledenden de bezmişim ben, bu sözlerden de bezmişim. 18. Hz.Mevlânâ’nın tasavvufu hiçbir zaman bir bilgi sistemi yâhut hayâlî bir idealizm değildir. Onun tasavvufu irfân, tahakkuk, aşk ve cezbe âleminde olgunlaşmadır. Gâye kulluk ve yokluktur. O, hayatın bütün gerçeklerini kabûl eder. Miskinliği, hayattan el-etek çekmeyi reddeder. Ona göre dünyâ, Allah’tan gâfil olmaktır, hayâtın gerçekleri değil... Hz.Mevlânâ’nın tasavvufunda varlığın, yaratılışın, hayatın mânâsı aşktır. Aşk ise Allah’ın vasıflarındandır. O’ndan başkasına âşık olmak da geçici bir hevestir. Yaratılışın sebebi, bütün hastalıkların tabîbi, bencilliğin devası, elemlerin merhemi İlâhî Aşk’tır 19. Hz.Mevlânâ’ya göre insan, duygu ve düşüncelerden ibârettir. Bir şiirinde şöyle der: Ey kardeş! Sen yalnız duyuş ve düşünüşten ibâretsin, Geri kalanın ise sadece et ve kemiktir. Hz.Mevlânâ’nın kâinâtı kucaklayan insan sevgisi ve hoşgörüsü, Allah’a olan hudutsuz aşkının ve Muhammedî feyze tam mazhâr oluşunun tabîî netîcesidir. O, Müslümanlığın üzerinde hassâsiyetle durduğu “insan yaratılmışların en şereflisidir” düstûrunun şuuruyla insanları kucaklar, yaratılmışları âşık olduğu yaratandan ötürü bir nefs mücâdelesine girmeden rahatlıkla hoş görür 20. Hz.Mevlânâ’nın tüm insanlara vasiyeti ile bu bölümü noktalıyoruz. Ben size; Gizli ve âşikâr olarak Allah’tan korkmanızı tavsiye ederim. Az yemenizi, az uyumanızı, az söylemenizi, Allah’ın buyruğuna boyun eğmenizi, Kötülük etmemenizi, Oruca ve namaza devam etmenizi, Şehvetten uzak durmanızı, İnsanlardan gelecek ezâya ve cefâya tahammül etmenizi, Mallarını beyhûde yere harcayanlarla, ayak takımı ile oturup kalkmamanızı, Kerem sahibi ve sâlihlerle beraber olmanızı tavsiye ederim, İnsanların en hayırlısı insanlara faydalı olandır. Sözün en hayırlısı da az ve öz olandır. Hamd yalnız tek olan Allah’a mahsustur. Tevhîd ehline selâm olsun 21. 3 - Eserleri Hz.Mevlânâ’nın en büyük eseri, Türk- İslâm sanatının şaheserlerinin başında gelen Mesnevî’sidir. 25000’i aşkın beyitten oluşan bu eserde, İslâm düşüncesi çeşitli hikâye ve darb-ı mesellerle anlatılmaktadır. Form gereği arûzun “fâilatün/ fâilatün/ fâilün” vezniyle ölçülmüş olan eserin beyitleri kendi aralarında kâfiyelidir. Mesnevî’nin ilk 18 beyti Hz.Mevlânâ’nın bizzat kendisi tarafından yazılmış, kalanı ise Çelebi Hüsâmeddin tarafından kaleme alınmıştır 22. Muhtelif zamanlarda söylediği gazelleri Dîvân-ı Kebîr yahut Dîvan-ı Şems-i Tebrîzî adlarıyla toplanmıştır. (Hz.Mevlânâ kendisini Şems-i Tebrîzî ile bir kabûl ettiğinden, şiirlerinde Şems-i Tebrîzî mahlasını kullanmıştır). Arûzun çeşitli kalıplarının kullanıldığı bu şiirlerde, muhtelif konular işlenir 23. Dörtlükleri de Rubâiyyât başlığı altında toplanmıştır 24. Fîhi-mâ-fîh, Hz.Mevlânâ’nın sohbetlerinin not edilmesinden meydana gelmiş Farsça mensûr eseridir. Bu eserde âyetler tefsîr edilmiş, hadîsler şerhedilmiş, böylece tasavvufî dünya ve ahiret görüşleri amel, ahlâk, ibâdet konuları hikâyelere bağlanarak anlatılmıştır 25. Hz.Mevlânâ’nın bir diğer eseri de yedi vaazının veya öğüdünün not edilmesiyle meydana gelen Arapça-Farsça mensûr eseri Mecâlis-i Seb’a’ dır. Bu vaazların Şems-i Tebrîzî ile buluşmadan önce Konya câmilerinde oğlu Sultan Veled ve diğer kâtipler tarafından yazıldığı rivâyet olunur 26. Mektûbât da Hz.Mevlânâ’nın mensûr eserlerindendir. Başta Alâeddin Keykûbat olmak üzere Selçuklu Devleti’nin ileri gelenlerine, dostlarına herhangi bir konu ile ilgili olarak yazdığı 145 mektubun bir araya getirilmesiyle oluşturulmuştur 27. Hz.Mevlânâ’nın gerek mensûr ve gerekse de manzûm tüm eserlerinde; olağanüstü bir akıcılık gözlenir. Üslûbu süslü fakat anlaşılırdır. Âyetler, hadîsler hikâyelerle açıklanmış; konular zevkle takip edilir bir hâle getirilmiştir. B - MEVLEVÎLİK 1- Kuruluşu Ölüm gününü Hakk’la vuslat, sevgiliye kavuşma günü sayan Hz.Mevlânâ’nın bu dünyadan göçüp, sonsuzluk âlemine doğmasıyla onu tanıyanlar, fikir ve görüşlerini benimseyenler büyük acılara boğuldular. Başta oğlu Sultan Veled, Çelebi Hüsâmeddin ve diğerleri... Hz.Mevlânâ’nın fikirleri ve yaşantısı kurumlaşmalı, yüzyıllar boyu tüm insanlığa uzanan bir el olmalıydı. İnsanlığı sevgiye, hoşgörüye, iyiliğe, doğruluğa ve güzel ahlâka yani İslâm’a çağıran bir el... İslâm Peygamberi, yaratılmışların en yücesi Hz.Muhammed’in yüzyıllar önce tüm insanlığa yaptığı çağrıyı Hz.Mevlânâ da yineliyordu. Bâzâ! Bâzâ! Her ân çi hestî bâzâ Ger kâfîr u gebr u bût-perestî bâzâ İn dergeh-i mâ, dergeh-i novmîdî nîst Sad bâr eger tövbe-şikestî bâzâ Gel!.. Ne olursan ol, yine gel... İster kâfir ol, ister ateşe tap, ister puta... İster yüz kere tevbe etmiş ol, ister yüz kere bozmuş ol tevbeni... Bizim kapımız umutsuzluk kapısı değil, nasılsan öyle gel. 28. Çelebi Hüsâmeddin döneminde başlayarak, Sultan Veled ve onun oğlu Ulu Ârif Çelebi zamanında toplanan Mevlânâ âşıkları, Mevlevîlik Tarîkatı’nın temelini attılar ve sistemini oluşturdular. Muhtelif yerlerde tekkeler kurdular, vakıflar sağladılar, insanların gönüllerine ışık götürdüler 29. Çok uzun bir süre geçmemesine rağmen Anadolu’nun pek çok yerinde Mevlânâ âşıkları mevlevîhânelerde toplanmaya başladılar. Oradan Arap Yarımadası’na, Asya ve Avrupa’ya yayıldılar. Artık padişahlar da, gedâlar da aynı posta baş kesmedeydiler. Sultan III.Selîm, Sultan II.Mahmud gibi bir döneme damgasını vuran Osmanlı sultanları mevlevîhânelerde şeyhlerinin dizlerine baş koymadaydılar. Aşk, sınır tanımaksızın yüreklere ateşler yaktı, yaktı... 2 - Çile Sistemi Mevlevîlik, mânevî bir eğitim sistemi olarak tarîkate giren nevniyâzları binbir gün süren “çile” denilen bir eğitimden geçiyordu. Çile şöyle uygulanıyordu: Mevlevî olmaya karar veren kişi gençse, ailesinin rızâsı alınırdı. Kendisine bu yolun güçlükleri anlatılır, ısrâr eder ve kabûl olunursa “matbah” denilen eğitim bölümünde, kapıdan girince hemen sol tarafta, kapı dibinde bulunan postta üç gün oturtulurdu. Bu üç gün içinde iki diz üstünde başı eğik olarak oturan aday, orada yapılan işleri seyreder, mecbûriyet olmadıkça konuşmaz, mecbûr olmadıkça posttan kalkıp bir yere gidemezdi. Üç gün sonra huzûra çıkar, kararında durduğunu söylerse, geldiği elbiseyle on sekiz gün getir-götür işlerine bakardı. On sekiz günün sonunda ona artık mevlevîlerin özel kıyafetleri giydirilir ve çilesi başlamış olurdu. Çile esnasında ortalığı silip süpürmek, odun getirmek, çarşıdan alış-veriş yapmak, çamaşır yıkamak gibi günlük işleri yapmaktan başka mutlaka sema’ meşk eder, mesnevî okur, kâbiliyeti varsa ney üflemek, kudüm vurmak, âyin okumak gibi mûsikî sanatı ile yahut hat, tezhîb, minyatür gibi diğer güzel sanatlarla ilgilenirdi. Bu meşklere, çilesini doldurmuş, hücre sahibi olmuş “dede” ler nezâret ederdi 30. 3 - Mevlevîlik ve Sanat İslâm dininde mûsikî ve raksla ilgili ilk belgelere Meraga’lı Abdülkâdir’in Makâsidü’l Elhân adındaki eserinde, sema’a ise mîlâdî X.yüzyıldan itibaren bazı kaynaklarda rastlanır 31. Mevlânâ’nın büyük bir din ve sanat bilgini olarak mûsikî hakkında yüceltici fikirleri vardı. Sofiyane vecd ve isitiğrakın, ilâhî ilham ve neşvenin kaynağı haline gelmiş olan gönlünü şiir, mûsikî ve sema’ gibi üç güzel sanatın ulviyet ve kudsiyetinde eritmişti. Bilhassa mûsikîyi bütün maddî ve fizîkî hâdiselerin üstünde tamamen ilâhî bir anlayış ve sezişle “Elest Bezmi’nin âvâzesi” diye târif etmişti. Bu yüzden mevlevihâneler, mânevî eğitim işlevlerinin yanı sıra devrin güzel sanatlar akademileri yahut konservatuarlarıydılar 32. Mevlevîlerin zikri olan sema’, mutlaka mûsikî eşliğinde yapıldığından, mevlevîhânelerde nazarî ve amelî mûsikî eğitimi yaptırılmış, bu sebeple Türk Mûsikîsi’nin en büyük bestekârları mevlevîhânelerden yetişmişlerdir. Bu eğitimin yanı sıra edvârlar ve muhtelif nota mecmuaları tertip edilerek, eserlerin gelecek nesillere intikâli de sağlanmıştır. Mûsikî sanatımız üzerinde Mevlevîliğin tesiri o kadar büyüktür ki, “Türk Klâsik Müziği mevlevîhânelerde gelişmiştir” denebilir. Nefî, Neşâti, Fasih Ahmed Dede, Esrâr Dede, Nâbi, Şeyh Gâlib gibi divân edebiyatımızın büyük şairleri de mevlevîdirler 33. Hz.Mevlânâ’nın tasavvufunda gâye aşktır. Hz.Mevlânâ, insanın sûretiyle değil, sîretiyle -yani iç âlemiyle- ilgilenmiş, rûhî olgunlaşmayı ve ahlâk kaidelerinin en yücelerine ulaşmayı hedef almıştır. Mevlevîlikte, tamamen rûhî bir tezâhür olan şiir, mûsikî, raks ve diğer güzel sanatlar insanı kötülüklerden uzaklaştırıp, ilâhî amaca yaklaştıracak araçlar olarak görülmüş, bu yüzden Mevlevîliğin önemli rükünleri hâline gelmiştir. 4 - Semâ’ Töreni Mevlevîlik deyince ilk akla gelen semâ’, lügatte işitmek mânâsındadır. Terim olarak, mûsikî nağmelerin dinlerken vecde gelip hareket etmek, kendinden geçip dönmektir. Hz.Mevlânâ zamanında belli bir nizâma bağlı kalmaksızın dînî ve tasavvûfî bir coşkunluk vesîlesiyle icrâ edilen sema’, sonradan Sultan Veled ve Ulu Ârif Çelebi zamanından başlayarak Pîr Âdil Çelebi zamanına kadar tam bir disiplin içine alınmış, sıkı bir nizâma bağlanmış; icrâsı öğrenilir ve öğretilir olmuştur 34. Böylece XV.yüzyılda son şeklini alan Sema’ Töreni’ ne daha sonra sadece XVII.yüzyılda Nâ’t- ı Şerîf eklenmiştir 35. Sema’, sembolik olarak, kâinatın oluşumunu, insanın âlemde dirilişini, Yüce Yaratıcı’ya olan aşk ile harekete geçişini ve kulluğunu idrak edip “İnsan- ı Kâmil” e doğru yönelişini ifâde eder 36. Mutrıb ve semâzenlerin şeyh postunu selâmlayıp, semâhânede yerlerini almalarından sonra şeyh efendi semâhâneye girer, mutrıb ve semâzenleri selâmlayıp posta oturur 37. Mutrıbdaki saz grubu asıl olarak neylerden oluşur. Bulunduğu takdirde bu heyete rebab, kanun, tanbur gibi diğer sazlar da ilâve edilir. Neyzenlerin başında bir neyzenbaşı, âyinhanların başında da kudümzenbaşı vardır. Bütün mukaabeleyi kudümzenbaşı yönetir. Âyinhanlar iki veye üç kudümle usûl vurarak eseri okurlar. Ayrıca âyinhanlardan biri halîle (zil) ile, bir diğeri de zilsiz def (bendir) ile usûle iştirak eder 38. Sema’ Töreni, “Nâ’t-ı Şerîf’le başlar. Nâ’t-ı Şerîf kâinatın yaratılmasına vesîle olan, yaratılmışların en yücesi Hz.Muhammed’i öven, Hz.Mevlânâ’nın bir şiiridir. XVII.yüzyılda bestekârlarından “Itrî” adıyla tanınan Buhûrîzâde Mustafa Efendi’nin Rast makamından bestelediği bu na’t-i, na’t-hân ayakta ve sazsız okur. Na’t’i, kudüm darbları izler. Bu Yüce Yaratıcı’nın kâinata “ol” emridir. İslâm inanışına göre Allah, insanın önce cansız bedenini yaratmış, sonra ona kendi ruhundan üfleyerek diriltmiştir. Na'’t’den sonra yapılan ney taksimi işte bu ilâhî nefesi temsîl eder 39. Taksimden sonra peşrevin başlaması ile şeyh efendi ve semâzenler, sema’ meydanında sağdan sola doğru dârevî bir yürüyüşe başlarlar. Semâ’ meydanını üç kez dolaşmaktan ibâret olan bu yürüyüşe “Devr-i Veledî” denir 40. Semâhânenin giriş kapısı ile tam karşıdaki kırmızı post arasında var olduğu kabul edilen bir çizgi, semâhâneyi iki yarım daireye böler. “Hatt-ı istivâ” denilen bu çizgi, mevlevîlerce kutsal sayılır ve aslâ üzerine basılmaz 41. Devr-i Veledî esnâsında, şeyh postunun hemen önünde sema’ törenine adını veren bir olay cereyan eder; “mukâbele” yani karşılaşma...Semâ’ meydanının sağ tarafından post hizasına gelen semâzen, Hatt-ı İstivâ’ya basmadan ve posta sırt çevirmeden dönerek karşıya geçer. Böylece arkasından gelen semâzenle karşı karşıya gelir. Bir an göz göze gelen iki derviş, aynı anda öne doğru eğilerek birbirlerine baş keserler. Buna “Mukâbele” denir 42. Postun tam karşısında Hatt-ı İstivâ’nın sema’ meydanını kestiği noktaya gelen derviş burada da baş keser ve Hatt-ı İstivâ’ya basmadan yürüyüşüne devam eder 43. Üçüncü devrin sonunda şeyh efendinin posttaki yerini almasıyla Devr-i Veledî tamamlanır. Bu devirler, şeyh denilen mânevî terbiyecinin rehberliğinde Mutlak Hakîkat’i “İlm-el Yakîn” olarak bilişi, “Ayn-el Yakîn” olarak görüşü, “Hakk-al Yakîn” olarak da O’na erişi sembolize eder 44. Kudümzenbaşının Devr-i Veledî’nin bittiğini îkâz eden vuruşları ile neyzenbaşı kısa bir taksim yapar ve âyin çalınmaya başlar. Semâzenler tek tek şeyh efendiden icâzet alıp, sema’a başlarlar 45. Sema’, her birine “selâm” adı verilen dört bölümden oluşur ve semâzenbaşı tarafından idâre edilir. Semâzenbaşı, semâzenlerin dönüşlerini kontrol ederek intizâmı temin eder 46. I.Selâm, insanın kendi kulluğunu idrâk etmesidir. II.Selâm, Allah’ın büyüklüğü ve kudreti karşısında hayranlık duymayı ifâde eder. III.Selâm bu hayranlık duygusunun aşka dönüşmesidir. IV.Selâm ise insanın yaratılıştaki vazîfesine yani kulluğa dönüşüdür. Çünkü İslâm’ da en yüce makam, kulluktur 47. IV.Selâm’ın başlaması ile “postnişîn” yani şeyh efendi de hırkasını çıkarmadan ve kollarını açmadan sema’ a girer. Postundan sema’ meydanının ortasına kadar dönerek gelir ve yine dönerek postuna gider. Buna “Post Semâ’ı” denir. Bu arada IV.Selâm bitmiş, Son Peşrev ve Son Yürüksemâî çalınmış, son taksim yapılmaktadır 48. Şeyhin posttaki yerini almasıyla Son Taksim de sona erer ve Kur’an-ı Kerîm’den bir bölüm yani “Aşr-ı Şerîf” okunur. Son dualar, Allah’ın adı olan “Hû” nidâları ile son selamlaşmalarla Semâ’ Töreni sona erer. Şeyh Efendi’den sonra semâzenler ve mutrıp da şeyh postunu selâmlayıp semâhâneyi terkederler 49. C - MEVLEVÎ ÂYİNLERİ 1- Özellikleri Kitabımızın asıl konusunu teşkîl eden Mevlevî Âyinleri, mevlevîhânelerde Sema’ Töreni (yani mukâbele) esnasında “mutrıb” denilen mûsikî topluluğunun çalıp söylediği, mevlevî bestekârlarca sema’a eşlik amacıyla bestelenmiş eserlere denir. Tıpkı Sema’ Töreni gibi Mevlevî Âyini formunun da XV-XVI.yüzyıllarda kalıp halinde tespit edilip, günümüze kadar gelen son şeklini aldığı söylenebilir. Mevlevî Âyinleri’nin önemli özelliklerinden biri farklı devirlerin ve farklı bestekârların eserlerinin bir araya getirilebilmesidir. XV veya XVI.yüzyılda bestelendiği sanılan Pencgâh Âyin-i Şerîfi’nin başında XIX.yüzyıl bestekârlarımızdan Neyzen Sâlih Dede’nin peşrevinin çalınması yahut bir âyinin başka bir âyinden alınan bölümlerle tamamlanması bu duruma örnek olarak gösterilebilir. Kendilerine has husûsiyetleri aşağıda açıklanacak olan bu eserlerin ana bölümleri Hz.Mevlânâ’nın Mesnevî, Dîvân-ı Kebîr ve Rubâiyyat’ından alınmış Farsça şiirlerinden bestelenir. Ender olarak bazı mevlevî şâirlerin şiirlerine de yer verildiği görülmektedir. Bunlar arasında Sultan Veled, Ulu Ârif Çelebi, Eflâkî Dede, Şeyh Gâlip, Molla Câmî, Şeyhî, Semtî, Gâvsî Dede sayılabilir50. Ayrı âyinlerde aynı güftenin yer aldığı da gözlenmektedir. Ama tüm âyinlerde Eflâkî Dede’ nin, Ey ki hezâr âferin bu nice sultân olur, Kulu olan kişiler, hüsrev ü hâkân olur Her ki bugün Veled’e inanûben yüz süre, Yoksul ise bây olur, bay ise sultân olur. dörtlüğü mutlaka üçüncü selâmda yürüksemâî usûlünden bestelenmiştir. Ayrıca yine tüm âyinlerin IV.Selâm’ında (ki çoğunlukla II.Selâm ile aynıdır) Hz.Mevlânâ’nın meşhur, Sultân-ı menî, sultân-ı menî Ender dil ü cân îmân-ı menî Der men bidemî men zinde şevem Yek cân çi şeved, sad cân-ı menî. Sultânımsın, sultânımsın, Gönlümdesin, cânımdasın, îmânımsın. İçimdeysen ancak ben dirilirim, Bir cân ne demek, sen benim yüz cânımsın.” dörtlüğü Ağır Evfer usûlünden bestelenerek kullanılmıştır. Tıpkı sema’ gibi Mevlevî Âyini de her birine “selâm” adı verilen dört bölümden oluşur. Başta çalınan Devr-i Kebîr usûlündeki peşrevler Türk Klâsik Müziği’ndeki Devr-i Kebîr peşrevlerden farklılık gösterir. Mevlevî bestekârlarca Muzaaf Devr-i Kebîr adı verilen bu usûl iki Devr-i Kebîr’ in birleştirilmesinden oluşturulmuştur ve 56 zamanlıdır. Bu özellik peşrevin Sema’ Töreni kısmında anlatılan Devr-i Veledî’ye eşlik amacıyla olmasındandır. Nitekim Devr-i Kebîr usûlü, diğer usûllere göre Devr-i Veledî’ deki yürüyüşe en uygun olanıdır. Bu usûlde herhangi bir aksak bölünme olmaz. İki Devr-i Kebîr’ in birleştirilmesinin sebebi ise daha uzun peşrevler bestelemek, böylece tekrarı azaltmak amacını güder. Çünkü âyin peşrevleri Devr-i Veledî tamamlanıncaya kadar bitince başa dönmek sûretiyle tekrar edilirler. Devr-i Veledî’nin bitmesiyle peşrev durur. Burası peşrevin herhangi bir yeri olabilir. Bu sebeple bazı âyin peşrevlerinde karar bölümleri dahî yer almamıştır. Mevlevî Âyinleri’nin I.Selâm’ı çoğunlukla Devr-i Revân, bazen de Ağır Düyek usûlleri ile ölçülmüştür. II. ve IV.Selâm’lar mutlaka Ağır Evfer usûlündedir. Âyinlerde bu usûle genellikle son beş zamanından girilir. Bazı âyinlerde bu iki selâm güfte ve melodi olarak birbiriyle aynı olabilmekte, bâzı âyinlerde ise melodi aynı kalırken güfte farklı olabilmektedir. Mevlevî Âyinleri’ nin III.Selâm’ları en geniş ve sanatlı bölümleridir. Bu bölümde usûl geçkilerinin yanısıra çarpıcı makam geçkileri de görülür. III.Selâm genellikle 28 zamanlı Devr-i Kebîr usûlüyle başlar. Devr-i Kebîr yerine bazen Ağır Düyek, Frenkçin, Fahte, Çifte Düyek de kullanılmıştır. III.Selâm’da bu ilk kısımdan sonra, aksaksemâî usûlünden bestelenmiş bir saz terennümü ile Eflâkî Dede’nin: Ey ki hezâr âferîn bu nice sultân olur. mısraı ile başlayan Türkçe dörtlük yürüksemâî usûlü ile bestelenir. Bunu aynı usûlden bestelenmiş saz terennümleriyle birbirine bağlanan güfteler izler, yürüksemâî hızlanarak devam eder, coştukça coşar... Mevlevî Âyinleri’nin selâmları, Semâ’ Töreni kısmında belirttiğimiz selâmların mânâ ve tezâhürlerine uygun olarak, hatta bu duyguları oluşturacak nağmelerle bestelenmiştir. Semâ’ Töreni’nin III.Selâm’ı Allah’ın büyüklüğü ve kudreti karşısında duyulan hayranlığın aşka dönüşmesiyle oluşan bir cezbe hâlini sembolize eder. Yani bir nevî mîrâc hâlidir. Mevlevî Âyinleri’nde de bu bölümler gittikçe yürüyen ritmlerle ve gittikçe yükselen perdelerle bestelenmiştir. IV.Selâm ise insanın kulluğa dönüşünü ve kulluğunu idrâkini temsîl eder. Burada kullanılan Ağır Evfer usûlü ile melodi ve ritmdeki coşkunluk yerini kararlı bir huzûra bırakır. IV.Selâm’dan sonra sazlarla icrâ edilen Düyek usûlünde bir Son Peşrev ve Son Yürüksemâî ile âyin sona erer. Bu yapısı ile Mevlevî Âyinleri Türk Mûsikîsi’nin en büyük ve sanatlı eserleridir. Bu yüzden âyin bestelemek bestekârlıkta zirve kabûl edilir. XV-XVI.yüzyıla ait “Beste-i Kadîm” adıyla tanınan ve bestekârları bilinmeyen Pencgâh, Hüseynî ve Dügâh Âyin-i Şerîflerden Pencgâh makamındaki âyin mevlevî bestekârlara tam bir numûne olmuştur ve tam bir bestekârlık âbidesidir. Daha sonra bestelenmiş ve bestekârı bilinen ilk âyin olan Köçek Derviş Mustafa Dede’nin Bayâtî Âyin-i Şerîf’î ise kendinden öncekileri gölgede bırakacak kadar üstün bir sanat eseridir. Daha sonra Buhûrîzâde Mustafa Efendi (Itrî) tarafından bestelenen Segâh Âyin-i Şerîf’de Türk Mûsikîsi’nin şâheserlerindendir. Bestekârı bilinen bu ilk âyinlerden sonra günümüze kadar tespit edebildiğimiz kadarıyla 161 âyin daha bestelenmiştir ki, üç Beste-i Kadîm ile birlikte toplamı 166’ya varır. Bu âyinler içerisinde form ve üslûba uygunluğu tartışılabilecek olanları elbette vardır. Bunlar arasında merhum Hüseyin Saadeddin Arel’ in muhtelif makamlardan bestelediği 51 âyin pek çok münekkid tarafından kıymeti hâvî bulunmamaktadır. Günümüzde bestelenen âyinlerin çoğu da eleştirilere mâruz kalmaktadır. Biz böyle bir tartışmaya girmeden tamamını listelemeyi uygun görüyoruz. MEVLEVÎ ÂYİNLERİ (Bestelendiği Yüzyıllara Göre) XVII.yüzyıl öncesi 1- Hüseynî Âyin-i Şerîf Beste-i Kadîm 2- Dügâh Âyin-i Şerîf Beste-i Kadîm 3- Pencgâh Âyin-i Şerîf Beste-i Kadîm XVII.yüzyıl 4- Bayâtî Âyin-i Şerîf Derviş Mustafa Dede (Kûçek) 5- Segâh Âyin-i Şerîf Buhûrîzâde Mustafa Efendi (Itrî) 6- Çargâh Âyin-i Şerîf Kutbü’n Nâyî Osman Dede 7- Hicaz Âyin-i Şerîf Kutbü’n Nâyî Osman Dede 8- Rast Âyin-i Şerîf Kutbü’n Nâyî Osman Dede 9- Uşşak Âyin-i Şerîf Kutbü’n Nâyî Osman Dede 10- Nühüft Âyin-i Şerîf Eyyûbî Hüseyin Dede 11- Nihâvend Âyin-i Şerîf Musâhib Ahmed Ağa 12- Hicaz Âyin-i Şerîf Musâhib Ahmed Ağa 13- Sabâ Âyin-i Şerîf Musâhib Ahmed Ağa 14- Bestenigâr Âyin-i Şerîf Bursalı Âmâ Sâdık Efendi 15- Irak Âyin-i Şerîf Abdürrahîm Dede (Hâfız Şeydâ) 16- Hicâzeyn Âyin-i Şerîf Abdürrahîm Dede (Hâfız Şeydâ) 17- Isfahan Âyin-i Şerîf Abdürrahîm Dede (Hâfız Şeydâ) XIX.yüzyıl 20- Şevkutarab Âyin-i Şerîf Ali Nutkî Dede 21- Sûzidilârâ Âyin-i Şerîf Sultan III.Selîm Han 22- Yegâh Âyin-i Şerîf Derviş Abdülkerîm Dede 23- Acembûselik Âyin-i Şerîf Nâsır Abdülbâkî Dede 24- Isfahan Âyin-i Şerîf Nâsır Abdülbâkî Dede 25- Hicaz Âyin-i Şerîf Künhî Abdürrâhîm Dede 26- Nühüft Âyin-i Şerîf Künhî Abdürrâhîm Dede 27- Sabâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hammâmîzâde İsmâîl Dede 28- Nevâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hammâmîzâde İsmâîl Dede 29- Bestenigâr Âyin-i Şerîf Hammâmîzâde İsmâîl Dede 30- Sabâbûselik Âyin-i Şerîf Hammâmîzâde İsmâîl Dede 31- Hüzzam Âyin-i Şerîf Hammâmîzâde İsmâîl Dede 32- Isfahan Âyin-i Şerîf Hammâmîzâde İsmâîl Dede 33- Ferahfezâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hammâmîzâde İsmâîl Dede 34- Şedaraban Âyin-i Şerîf Mustafa Nakşî Dede 35- Sûzinâk Âyin-i Şerîf Hâşim Bey 36- Şehnâz Âyin-i Şerîf Hâşim Bey 37- Sûzidil Âyin-i Şerîf Nesîb Dede 38- Sûzinâk Âyin-i Şerîf Dellâlzâde İsmâîl Efendi 39- Isfahan Âyin-i Şerîf İsmet Ağa 40- Müstear Âyin-i Şerîf İsmet Ağa 41- Rahatfezâ Âyin-i Şerîf İsmet Ağa 42- Mâhur Âyin-i Şerîf Ârif Hikmetî Dede 43- Hicazkâr Âyin-i Şerîf Manisalı Câzim Dede 44- Yegâh Âyin-i Şerîf Tanbûrî Kâmil Dede 45- Sûzinak Âyin-i Şerîf Selânikli Derviş Necib Dede 46- Neveser Âyin-i Şerîf Rifat Bey 47- Ferahnâk Âyin-i Şerîf Rifat Bey 48- Şedaraban Âyin-i Şerîf Neyzen Sâlih Dede 49- Yegâh Âyin-i Şerîf Hacı Fâik Bey 50- Sûzinâk Âyin-i Şerîf Hacı Fâik Bey 51- Hüseyniaşîran Âyin-i Şerîf Ali Aşkî Efendi 52- Sûzidil Âyin-i Şerîf M.Zekâî Dede 53- Mâye Âyin-i Şerîf M.Zekâî Dede 54- Isfahan Âyin-i Şerîf M.Zekâî Dede 55- Sûzinak Âyin-i Şerîf M.Zekâî Dede 56- Sabâzemzeme Âyin-i Şerîf M.Zekâî Dede 57- Nühüft Âyin-i Şerîf Bursalı Osman Dede XX.yüzyıl 58- Rahatülervah Âyin-i Şerîf Ahmed Hüsâmeddin Dede 59- Dügâh Âyin-i Şerîf Mehmed Celâleddin Dede 60- Bûselik Âyin-i Şerîf Bolâhenk Nûri Bey 61- Karcığar Âyin-i Şerîf Bolâhenk Nûri Bey 62- Acemaşîran Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Fahreddin Dede 63- Hüseynî Âyin-i Şerîf Musullu Hâfız Osman Efendi 64- Yegâh Âyin-i Şerîf Rauf Yektâ Bey 65- Sultâniyegâh Âyin-i Şerîf Kâzım Uz 66- Bûselikaşîran Âyin-i Şerîf Ahmed Avni Konuk 67- Dilkeşîde Âyin-i Şerîf Ahmed Avni Konuk 68- Rûy-i Irak Âyin-i Şerîf Ahmed Avni Konuk 69- Bayâtîbûselik Âyin-i Şerîf Zekâîzâde Hâfız Ahmed Irsoy 70- Müstear Âyin-i Şerîf Zekâîzâde Hâfız Ahmed Irsoy 71- Karcığar Âyin-i Şerîf Râkım Elkutlu 72- Kürdîlihicazkâr Âyin-i Şerîf Halepli Şeyh Ali Dede 73- Acemaşîran Âyin-i Şerîf I Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 74- Acemaşîran Âyin-i Şerîf II Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 75- Acemkürdî Âyin-i Şerîf I Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 76- Acemkürdî Âyin-i Şerîf II Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 77- Aşkefzâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 78- Besteısfahan Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 79- Bestenigâr Âyin-i Şerîf I Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 80- Bestenigâr Âyin-i Şerîf II Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 81- Bayâtî Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 82- Bûselik Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 83- Dilkeşhâverân Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 84- Eviç Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 85- Evcârâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 86- Ferahfezâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 87- Ferahnâk Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 88- Ferahnümâ Âyin-i Şerîf I Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 89- Ferahnümâ Âyin-i Şerîf II Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 90- Heftgâh Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 91- Hicaz Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 92- Hicazkâr Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 93- Hüseynî Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 94- Hüzzam Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 95- Isfahan Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 96- Karcığar Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 97- Kürdîlihicazkâr Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 98- Lâlegül Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 99- Mâhur Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 100- Müstear Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 101- Nevâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 102- Neveser Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 103- Nihâvend Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 104- Nikriz Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 105- Nişâbur Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 106- Nişâburek Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 107- Nühüft Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 108- Rahatfezâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 109- Rahatülervah Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 110- Rast Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 111- Sabâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 112- Segâh Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 113- Sultânîyegâh Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 114- Sûzidil Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 115- Sûzinâk Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 116- Şederaban Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 117- Şehnâz Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 118- Şerefnümâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 119- Şevkefzâ Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 120- Tâhir Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 121- Uşşak Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 122- Uzzâl Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 123- Yegâh Âyin-i Şerîf Hüseyin Saadettin Arel 124- Rast Âyin-i Şerîf Refik Fersan 125- Selmek Âyin-i Şerîf Refik Fersan 126- Şevkefzâ Âyin-i Şerîf Halil Can 127- Hisarbûselik Âyin-i Şerîf Saadeddin Heper 128- Nikriz Âyin-i Şerîf Hâfız Kemâl Batanay 129-Bayâtîaraban Âyin-i Şerîf Cinuçen Tanrıkorur 130-Evcârâ Âyin-i Şerif Cinuçen Tanrıkorur 131-Zâvilaşîran Âyin-i Şerîf Cinuçen Tanrıkorur 132-Nişâbûrek Âyin-i Şerîf Cinuçen Tanrıkorur 133-Ferahnâkaşîrân Âyin-i Şerîf Doğan Ergin 134- ? Bedri Noyan 51 135- Nihâvend Âyin-i Şerîf Kemâl Tezergil 136- Neveser Âyin-i Şerîf A Necdet Tanlak 137- Tâhir Âyin-i Şerîf A Necdet Tanlak 138- Eviç Âyin-i Şerîf A Necdet Tanlak 139- Acem Âyin-i Şerîf Alâeddin Yavaşça 140- Mâhur Âyin-i Şerîf İrfan Doğrusöz 141- Muhayyersünbüle Âyin-i Şerîf İrfan Doğrusöz 142- Segâh Âyin-i Şerîf İrfan Doğrusöz 143- Nişâbur Âyin-i Şerîf Cüneyd Kosal 144- Nevâ Âyin-i Şerîf Ali Rıza Avni Tınaz 145- Sâzkâr Âyin-i Şerîf Sâdun Aksüt 146- Hisar Âyin-i Şerîf Fırat Kızıltuğ 147- Muhayyersünbüle Âyin-i Şerîf Bekir Sıdkı Sezgin 148- Eviç Âyin-i Şerîf Erol Sayan 149- Ferahfezâ Âyin-i Şerîf M.Okyay Yiğitbaş 150- Şevkutarab Âyin-i Şerîf M.Okyay Yiğitbaş 151- Bayâtî Âyin-i Şerîf M.Okyay Yiğitbaş 152- Hüzzam Âyin-i Şerîf M.Okyay Yiğitbaş 153- Şehnâz Âyin-i Şerîf Mutlu Torun 154- Acemkürdî Âyin-i Şerîf Zeki Atkoşar 155- Sazkâr Âyin-i Şerîf Zeki Atkoşar 156- Mâhur Âyin-i Şerîf Zeki Atkoşar 157- Uşşak Âyin-i Şerîf Fâtih Salgar 158- Vecdidil Âyin-i Şerîf Gürsel Koçak 159- Şehnâz Âyin-i Şerîf Hasan Esen 160-? İsmet Doğru 51 Bestekârları yaşayan Âyin-i Şerîfler Bestekârı Bilinmeyen Diğer Âyin-i Şerîf’ler (Üç Beste-i Kadîm’den Başka) 161- Muhayyer Âyin-i Şerîf 162- Canfezâ Âyin-i Şerîf 163- Baba Tâhir Âyin-i Şerîf 164- Eviç Âyin-i Şerîf 165- Bûselik Âyin-i Şerîf 166- Nevrûz Âyin-i Şerîf 2- Bestekârları Mevlevî Âyini besteleyebilmek için iyi bir bestekâr olmak şarttır ama yeterli olmaz. Mevlevî Âyini Bestekârının âyin rûhuna ve üslûbuna uygun eser yapabilmesi için Hz.Mevlânâ’yı, Mevlevîliği ve Sema’ı iyi anlamış; kendinden önce bestelenmiş olan âyinleri iyi incelemiş olması gerekir. Bu şartlar sağlandıktan sonra Dîvân-ı Kebîr, Rubâiyyât ve Mesnevî’den kullanılacak usûllere ve anlam bakımından birbirine uygun şiirler seçilecek ve eser bestelenecektir. Mevlevî Âyini bestekârları arasında yukarıda verdiğimiz listede en fazla dikkat çeken isim hiç şüphesiz Hüseyin Saadeddin Arel’dir. Yılmaz Öztuna’nın Türk Mûsikîsi Ansiklopedisi’nde 700 kadar eseri kayıtlı olan ve daha çok nazariyatçı olarak tanınan son dönemin bu müzikolog bestekârının 51 âyininden tüm araştırmalarımıza rağmen yalnız Mûsikî Mecmuası’nın 154.sayısında neşrolunan Nikriz Âyin-i Şerîf’inin ve Karcığar Âyin-i Şerîf’inden küçük bir bölümünün notasını bulabildik. Bestekârın elimizdeki bu örnekleri incelendiğinde güfte ve usûl geleneğine uyulmadığı hemen göze çarpar. Ama dediğimiz gibi bulabildiğimiz örnekler çok azdır. Türk Mûsikîsi’nin gelmiş geçmiş en büyük bestekârlarından biri olan Hammâmîzâde İsmâil Dede Efendi 7 Âyin-i Şerîf bestelemiştir. Bu eserlerin tamamı üstün bir müzikalite ve olağanüstü bir duyuş ürünüdür. Dede Efendi’nin tüm eserleri içerisinde en çok Hüzzam Âyin-i Şerîf’ini beğendiği rivâyet olunmaktadır ki, bu eser Türk Mûsikî Sanatı’nın en kıymetli eserlerindendir. Kendisi de mevlevî olan Sultan II.Mahmud’un isteği üzerine son olarak bestelediği âyini olan Ferâhfeza Âyin-i Şerîf’i ise fevkalâde renklidir ve en çok sevilen âyinlerdendir. Dede Efendi’nin öğrencilerinden M.Zekâî Dede de 5 âyin bestelemiştir. Bunlar arasında en beğenileni gerçek bir dehâ ürünü olarak nitelenen Sûzidil makâmındakidir. Zamanının neyzenlerinin kutbu manasında “Kutbü’n Nâyî” ünvânıyla tanınan Osman Dede, son dönemin önemli bestekârlarından merhum Cinuçen Tanrıkorur ve günümüz bestekârlarından M. Okyay Yiğitbaş da dörder âyin bestelemişlerdir. Musâhib Seyyid Ahmed Ağa, “Hâfız Şeydâ” adıyla tanınan Abdürrahîm Dede, İsmet Ağa, Ahmed Avni Konuk ile yaşayan bestekârlardan Zeki Atkoşar, Necdet Tanlak ve İrfan Doğrusöz ise repertuarımıza üçer âyin kazandırmışlardır. Ancak İrfan Doğrusöz’ün elimizde bulunan Segâh Âyin-i Şerîf’i bir çok sesli deneme olarak Türk Mûsikîsi ve Mevlevî Âyini rûhuna kanımızca hiç uygun değildir ve içinde Hz.Mevlânâ’dan hiçbir güfte bulundurmamakla geleneğe de uymamaktadır. Şüphesiz ki bestekârlıkta fazla eser bestelemekten daha önemlisi sanat değeri taşıyan eser bestelemektir. Sultan III. Selîm yalnızca bir âyin bestelemiştir. Ama bu eseri Mevlevî Âyini repertuarının en kıymetli örneklerinden birisi olmuştur. Bunun gibi Hüseyin Fahreddin Dede’nin Acemaşîran Âyin-i Şerîf’i de tek âyinidir ve bir sanat âbidesidir. Mevlevî Âyini bestekârları kronolojik olarak şöyle sıralanabilir: MEVLEVÎ ÂYİNİ BESTEKÂRLARI Doğumu Ölümü Derviş Mustafa Dede (Köçek) ? 1683 - 1684 Buhurîzade Mustafa Efendi (Itrî) 1630 - 1640? 1711 - 1712 Nâyî Osman Dede (Kutbü’ n Nâyî) 1642 - 1652? 1729 - 1730 Eyyûbî Hüseyin Dede ? 1735 - 1740? Musâhib Ahmed Ağa (Seyyid-Vardakosta) 1726 - 1730? 1794 - 1795 Bursalı Âmâ Sadık Efendi ? 1780? - 1797? Abdürrahîm Dede (Hâfız Şeydâ) 1725 - 1732? 1799 - 1800 Kudümzen Hâfız Ali Dede ? 1800? Yahyaefendi Zâkirbaşısı ? 1800? Ali Nutkî Dede 1762 - 1763 1804 - 1805 Sultan III. Selîm Han 1761 1808 Derviş Abdilkerîm Dede ? 1820? Nâsır Abdülbâkî Dede 1765 - 1766 1820 - 1821 Künhî Abdürrahîm Dede 1769 - 1770 1831 - 1832 Hammâmîzâde İsmaîl Dede 09.01.1778 29.11.1846 Mustafa Nakşî Dede ? 1853 - 1854 Hâşim Bey 1814 - 1815 1868 - 1869 Nesîb Dede ? 11.11.1869 Dellâlzâde İsmâîl Dede 1797 - 1798 1869 - 1870 İsmet Ağa ? 1870 Ârif Hikmetî Dede ? 1874 - 1875 Menisalı Câzim Dede ? 1875? Tanbûrî Kâmil Dede ? 1875? Selânikli Derviş Necib Dede ? 1883 Rifat Bey 1820 1888 Neyzen Sâlih Dede 1823 1888 Hacı Fâik Bey 1831? 1890 - 1891 Ali Aşkî Efendi 1840? 1878 - 1892? M. Zekâî Dede 1824 - 1825 25.11.1897 Bursalı Osman Dede XIX.yüzyıl sonları? Ahmed Hüsâmeddin Dede 1839 - 1840 1900 - 1901 Mehmed Celâleddin Dede 01.02.1849 01.06.1809 Bolâhenk Nûri Bey 1834 1910 - 1911 Hüseyin Fahreddin Dede 03.10.1854 16.09.1911 Musullu Hâfız Osman Efendi 1840 1918 - 1920? Rauf Yektâ Bey 27.03.1871 08.01.1935 Kâzım Uz 21.02.1872 09.01.1938 Ahmed Avni Konuk 1871 19.03.1938 Zekâizâde Hâfız Ahmed Irsoy 1869 14.08.1943 Râkım Elkutlu 1872 04.12.1948 İzzeddin Hümâyî Elçioğlu 1875 03.10.1950 Halepli Şeyh Ali Dede 1880? 1950? Hüseyin Saadeddin Arel 18.12.1880 06.05.1955 Refik Fersan 1893 13.06.1965 Halil Can 07.12.1905 24.05.1973 Saadeddin Heper 10. 05.1899 11.05.1980 Hâfız Kemâl Batanay ? . 02. 1893 22.06.1981 Cinuçen Tanrıkorur ? . 02. 1938 28.06.2000 Dipnotlar / Kaynaklar : 1 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, Mevlânâ Celâleddin, s.4 2 Önder, Mehmet, Gönüller Sultânı Hz.Mevlânâ, s.11 3 Eflâkî, Ahmet, Âriflerin Menkîbeleri, c.1, s.3 4 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.11-24 5 Önder, Mehmet, Gönüller Sultanı Hz.Mevlânâ, s.11 6 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.34 7 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.34 8 Hidâyetoğlu, A.Selâhaddin, a.g.e. s.5-6 9 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.75 Önder, Mehmet, Gönüller sultanı Hz.Mevlânâ, s.42 10 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.91 11 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.99 12 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.107 13 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.126 Hidâyetoğlu, A.Selâhaddin, a.g.e. s.13 14 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.138 Önder, Mehmet, Gönüller Sultanı Hz.Mevlânâ, s.84 15 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.149 16 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.155- 156 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ Celâleddin, s.169 17 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.351- 352 18 Can, Şefik, Hz.Mevlânâ’ nın Rubâileri, c. 2, Rubâi No: 1311 19 Hidâyetoğlu, A.Selâhaddin, a.g.e. s.20- 21 20 Hidâyetoğlu, A.Selâhaddin, a.g.e. s.30 21 Fürûzanfer, Bedîuzzaman, a.g.e. s.152 Hidâyetoğlu, A.Selâhaddin, a.g.e. s.17 22 Önder, Mehmet, Mevlânâ’dan Güldeste, s.17 23 Önder, Mehmet, Mevlânâ’dan Güldeste, s.63 24 Önder, Mehmet, Mevlânâ’dan Güldeste, s.101 25 Önder, Mehmet, Mevlânâ’dan Güldeste, s.117 26 Önder, Mehmet, Mevlânâ’dan Güldeste, s.131 27 Önder, Mehmet, Mevlânâ’dan Güldeste, s.147 28 Can, Şefik, a.g.e., c.1, Rubâi No: 83. 29 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.329- 340 30 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.390- 395 31 Özalp, Dr. M.Nazmi, Türk Mûsikîsi Beste Formları, s.49 32 Özalp, Dr. M.Nazmi, Türk Mûsikîsi Beste Formları, s.49 33 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.446- 454 34 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.380- 384 35 Nât-ı Şerîf 1640- 1712 tarihleri arasında yaşamış büyük bir Türk Bestekârı Buhûrîzâde Mustafa Efendi (Itrî) tarafından bestelenmiştir. 36 Çelebi, Dr. Celâleddin B., Geleneksel Semâ’ Törenleri (Broşür) 37 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.370- 379 38 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.464 (Halil Dikmen’in makâlesinden) Tanrıkorur, Cinuçen & Barihüdâ, Kültür Bakanlığı Konya Türk Tasavvuf Müziği Topluluğu Semâ Gösterisi Tanıtım Kitapçığı, s.2 39 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.374 40 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.374- 375 41 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.375 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlevîlik Âdâb ve Erkânı, s.78 42 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.375 43 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.375 44 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.375 45 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.375- 376 46 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.376 47 Çelebi, Dr. Celâleddin B., a.g.e. 48 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.377 49 Gölpınarlı, Abdülbâkî, Mevlânâ’dan Sonra Mevlevîlik, s.378- 379 50 Mevlevî şâirlerin şiirlerinden başka Yunus Emre’nin “Yar yüreğim yâr, gör ki neler var, Yar yüreğim, del ciğerim, gör ki neler var, Yâre haber var” dizeleri pek çok âyinde yer alır. 51 Tüm araştırmalarımıza rağmen Bedri Noyan ve İsmet Doğru tarafından bestelenen Âyin-i Şerîf’lere ulaşamadık. Kaynak: http://www.turkmusikisi.net/bestekarlar/mevlana_celaleddin_rumi.htm